grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Giant's House
The Giant's House is the second round of The Savage Brawl. Description This round is set in an enormous house, or maybe The Cultivator has just shrunk the contestants. She never does make it clear. One thing that is clear is that the sheer scale of the house in comparison to the contestants makes simple everyday objects impassible obstacles. Another potential hazard was a sleeping giant who would be woken if the battle became too loud, which it did. The giant turned out to be a powerful sorcerer. Events The round begins with everyone in the same approximate positions that they were in at the end of the previous round. Konka gets to work quickly animating a mouse that had been caught in a trap. Hand of Silver contemplates how to replenish his power supplies, thinking that he might be able to use their small scale to his advantage he makes his way to the kitchen. Diego was angered by his failure to successfully complete his fake god plan from the previous round and recreates the god's voice in an effort to maintain the lie. He creates another program to simulate the voice of a new god; one who claims to be trapped in the brain of the sleeping giant. Konka questioned the competence of the god, but when Diego made it clear that he intended to seek it out he gave him use of the zombie rat. Gormand carefully liberated a hunk of cheese from the mousetrap and headed towards the kitchen. Calm had, since the last round ended become critical of The Cultivator and now sought to kill her. To this end he joined Diego in his hunt for the fake god and Diego plotted his death. Konka accompanied Gormand to the kitchen, so he could grill him on whether his meat virus would be effective against Ekelhaft. Gormand doubted that it would be an effective strategy and they decided to seek the aid of Hand of Silver. Hand of Silver paused in his quest to restore his lost power to consider the importance of humans as a species and seeks further information from Konka Rar and Gormand. He proposes a trade of information, which they accept. Hand of Silver claims that before he helps them he must first restore his power reserves and to that end he ascends the side of a kitchen counter, to the sink. Meanwhile Diego and Calm had reached the bedroom upon the back of the zombie rat. The rat climbed the bedsheets, almost but not quite, causing Diego to plummet to his death. They abandoned the rat and made their way along the bedcovers, Diego searching for an opportune moment to kill Calm. Gormand created a couple of kabobs which he sent to assist Calm and Diego, and to watch for Ekelhaft. Hand of Silver now at the sink, turns on the tap, an impressive feat for his size and falls into the sink the last of his energy expended. He observed previously that everything was on an incredible scale, right down to the molecular level. Because of this fact the hot water pouring from the tap presented a potentially enormous source of energy. Part of his plan involved him purposefully draining every last bit of energy from his body so that his fusion reactor would shut down. As the water provides him with power Hand of Silver, crudely re-engineers his body, incorporating the technology he learnt from Dr. Anarchy in the last round, into his system to provide him with a new power source. He uses his increased power to create a powerful graviton emitter, which he uses to reverse the pull of gravity, making the ceiling the floor, and the floor the ceiling. Everyone starts to fall up. Konka is not best pleased by this turn of events, and despite the slow fall which he and Gormand experience he lashes out at Hand of Silver, who in turn accelerates their fall, but stops just short of killing either of them. He claims to have manipulated gravity in an effort to give them an advantage. He then questions Konka and Gormand on the histories of their worlds. Diego was in the process of preparing to murder Calm just as gravity flipped. Diego says that to survive the fall they will need parachutes, and Calm goes to cut some from the bedsheets with his hellknife, accidentally setting the sheets on fire. Diego cuts himself a parachute and leaps to safety. After the bed has hit the floor the giant wakes up in a state of some confusion and anger. Diego uses this opportunity to trick the giant into believing that there are intruders in his dining room and the giant marches off in that direction. As the giant arrives in the room opposite them Hand of Silver and Konka Rar plot to murder and reanimate the giant, preferably attacking from the ears or the nostrils. Hand of Silver suggests that they instead burrow through his bones using a drill like contraption he has fitted into his arm. Diego runs into the dining room and hears Hand of Silver and Konka Rar plotting in the kitchen. He uses his skills to augment their voices and send them straight to the ears of the furious giant, who responds to their plans by augmenting his body with a crystalline shell. They immediately begin attacking the giant, splitting his focus. Meanwhile Ekelhaft Jr devouring a kebob scout that had become pinned during the gravity reversal. Konka Rar reconsiders helping Hand of Silver, leaving him to face the giant's ire alone. Diego watches Konka attempt to remove himself from the action and uses his powers to create a tidal wave, from the water pooling on the kitchen ceiling, and blow it straight towards Konka. The giant slams his arm down into the ground, causing the drywall to erupt upwards, in turn rocketing Hand of Silver into the air towards the giant's mouth, where the giant belched an inferno engulfing him. Konka Rar assumes the round is over and is surprised by the unexpected tidal wave. He uses a pair of spells in quick succession, ring of despair used on the giant's crystalline finger and benign transposition, to exchange places with the undead rat. The rat had previously been running around the bedroom on fire and now that is where Konka finds himself. The fire itself is spreading rapidly. The ring of despair closes cleaving off the giant's finger and destroying his crystalline shell. Hand of Silver having survived the trip through the giant's mouth and into his stomach prepares a catalysation that causes the giant's stomach to explode, freeing him and killing the giant. Diego watched furiously, disappointed in himself as his plans fell apart, luckily his first plan was still in place; the fake god, as the giant's brain was still in tact. He plotted that if he could convince Konka to cut into the giant while in the ear canal then he would be killed by the spray of blood that poured forth. He recreated the god's voice to demand the god's release. Konka, thought that perhaps he could use the god's powers for himself, as he surmises the giant may have been doing. He reanimated the giant and made his way into the ear canal, while Diego using the god's voice hurried him along in an effort to prevent him from realising his mistake. Diego was momentarily distracted by Calm at the crucial moment, and while Konka cut into the ear he used a freezing storm spell to freeze the blood and prevent it from doing him any harm. Konka was unexpected accosted from behind by Ziirphael, who had notably been absent during this battle. Ziirphael had been frustrated that Dr. Anarchy had been unwilling to form an alliance against The Cultivator and so, when this round had been he had made his skin chameleonic to observe the others. He still planned to work together, but did not wish to get caught up in events. It became apparent to him that the cooperation he wanted to bring down The Cultivator was not going to happen and that he would have to take care of the other contestants so that they did not get in the way when it came time to eliminate The Cultivator. He saw Konka take control of the giant and saw an opportunity to kill many of his competitors in one fell swoop. He suggested this course of action to Konka, who replied that they would be better served using the giant to kill Ekelhaft, the competitor who posed them the most threat. Ziirphael agreed. Calm began to suspect that the god had just been a ruse, and began to climb the giant in order to investigate further. Meanwhile Gormand gorged on beef in the refrigerator. Hand of Silver moves to confront Ekelhaft Jr and traps it within the high gravity field of his gravity blade. Konka rides atop the giant and orders it to go to the refrigerator. Calm, now at the giant's neck carved a symbol into the giant's body with his hellknife and then plunged it into the giant. The giant screamed and raged furiously as it's undead body was taken over by a tormented soul, Konka was flung from the giant's head, where Ziirphael helpfully caught him. The giant continued to rage, and breathe plumes of flame from it's mouth, scorching the already damaged room. Calm began to climb, desperate to remove the hellknife. Unfortunately the ceiling finally caved in and the giant and Calm fell up into the sky where he suffocated from lack of oxygen. Category:Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Savage Brawl Rounds